theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling Duo
My Second Fanfiction, thanks again to AnimationFan15 for giving me the title of Dueling Duo. It's Sunday Morning, and Lincoln stayed up really late. He was looking to get some more rest, when Lynn approached him. -Awww!-Lincoln Yawned.-Hey Lynn. -Hey little bro.-Lynn said excited.-I've been having a winning streak that won't end, I've beaten everyone except for you, want to play a quick game of one-on-one? -I would Lynn, but as you can see, I'm really tired.-Lincoln said yawning at the last part. -Come on Linc, I don't have anyone else to play against, Please!-Lynn said enthusiastically. -If it means you won't bug me anymore, I'll play one game against you.-Lincoln said sleepily. -I promise, after the game, you can sleep your heart out.-Lynn said glad that she would be beating her whole family. They head outside ready to play, both thinking Lincoln will lose. Lincoln passes the ball to Lynn, and when Lynn passes it back, Lincoln scores before Lynn can do anything about it. -Woah!, how'd he do that, nobody has scored on me at all today!-Lynn said in shock. -Lynn, it's your ball.-Lincoln said just wanting to get some rest. Lynn takes the ball up the court, but before she can score, Lincoln gets the ball from her and scores again. -That's it, no more Mrs. Nice, Game On!-Lynn said preparing to beat Lincoln. A montage then plays of Lincoln repeatedly scoring points, and ends with Lynn making one basket. -Ha!, Yes!, I finally scored!-Lynn said.-In your face! -Uhh, Lynn, he's still up 20-1.-Luna said. -Luna, a little beat my sister music?-Lincoln said ready to get the game over with. -You got it bro,1 2 3!-Luna said happily. Lynn has the ball, and is about to make it 20-2, when she trips, Lincoln gets the ball and scores. -I can't believe I won!-Lincoln said happily. -Neither can I.-Lynn muttered under her breath. -Good Game!-Lynn said still mad about losing. -LIN-COLN, LIN-COLN!-His sisters save for Lynn were chanting. Lincoln has a flashback to 4 years ago, when he was playing a game of one-on-one with Lynn. -Yay! I made a basket!-Lincoln cheerfully announced. -Good job Linc!-Everybody but Lynn cheers him on. -Please, the shot was sloppy, it took him 10 minutes to make it, and I made mine in the first 10 seconds.-Lynn said rudely. -Give him a break Lynn.-Luna said.-He's just started, of course he's a little rusty, but soon, he could end up beating you. -HAHAHAHAHA!-Lynn laughed hysterically.-Lincoln, the world's worst basketball player, beating me in a game of one-on-one! Lynn scores the last basket and wins the game. -Look at the scoreboard Linc, 21-1, it's pathetic, you have no talent in this whatsoever.-Lynn said laughing at the last part. Lincoln hangs his head in shame, and walks off the basketball court. END OF FLASHBACK -Hey Lynn do you remember when you were 9 and Lincoln was 7?-Luna asked.-and you laughed in my face when I said one day Lincoln could end up beating you. -Yeah.-Lynn said angrily.-What's your point. -I'm saying you were wrong to put Lincoln down.-Luna said. -No I wasn't!-Lynn screamed at her sister.-He only won because half of his shots were lucky, and the other half was me going easy on him! Lori heard what Lynn said. -Lynn you need to calm down.-Lori said sweetly. -No I don't-Lynn said extremely frustrated with her siblings. -Fine, but we're going home and eating dinner, so you need to come home with us.-Lori said less sweetly. That night at dinner, Lynn is enjoying herself until her siblings bring up Lincoln and his victory. -So how'd it feel beating Lynn.-Lana asked curiously. -It was alright.-Lincoln stated. -Don't lie to us!-Lisa said. -Ok, ok, IT WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME THIS WEEK, IT FELT SO GOOD!-Lincoln said happily. -I'm full.-Lynn said.-I think I will go to bed now. Lynn hops into bad and starts to have a dream. -I feel like taking a look at the trophy case to get this Lincoln thing off my mind.-Lynn said. Lynn looks at her trophies, and suddenly her family shows up. -Great job at your school basketball game, Linc!-His sisters said. -You deserve a bunch of trophies for this!-Lola said happily. -Let's give him all of Lynn's trophies.-Luan said. Suddenly all of Lynn's trophies have moved to Lincoln's section of the case, and have his name on them. -What!,NOOOOO!-Lynn screamed. -Lynn, Lynn, Lynn!-Lucy said worried. -What, oh hey Luce.-Lynn said relieved.-I just had a bad dream that's all. -Lynn, don't let Lincoln's victory get you down.-Lucy said reassuringly.-You are way better then him in a bunch of things. -Yeah, and if I beat Lincoln in one of his activities, we'll be even, and I won't feel like second place!-Lynn thought in her head.-Thanks Lucy, I have some work to do.-This time out loud. -Hey Leni, do you think you could talk to Lincoln and find out what he's good at?-Lynn asked. -Sure thing Lynn!-Leni said happily.-I've been meaning to talk to Landon anyways. Leni speaks with Lincoln for 5 minutes, and comes out to tell Lynn. -So what'd he say?-Lynn asked. -He said he would cover for me so I could go to the mall!,Yay!-Leni said excitedly. -Not That!-Lynn said in frustration. -Oh!, He said he is good at Virtual Racing, Mortal Combat 27 (now spelt correctly), Speed reading Ace Savvy Comics, and speed building models, and I had no idea that Lincoln built the people on my magazine covers.-Leni said. Not those models, Leni.-Lynn said.-At least now I know what I can beat Lincoln in. -Hey Linc, I have 2 latest edition Ace Savvy Comics, want to see who can read theirs the fastest.-Lynn said. -Sure, but you've never been interested in comics before.-Lincoln said. -And once I beat you, I won't be interested anymore-Lynn announced. -Lynn if this is about basketball yesterday, you don't have to do this, it's ok to not be the best.-Lincoln replied. -Let's do this.-Lynn said looking ready. 5 minutes later. -Ugh, These panels are hurting my eyes!-Lynn said angrily. -Done!-Lincoln replied smiling. -Wha,How!-Lynn said in astonisnment. -Just you wait Linc!, I'll beat you yet!-Lynn said in determination.-Next up, Making Models! -Fine, I have 2, 775 piece spaceship models, whoever finishes theirs first is the winner.-Lincoln said annoyed. -Prepare to lose Lincoln!-Lynn said. 10 minutes later. -So many pieces!, how's a kid supposed to finish this!-Lynn complained. -Done!-Lincoln replied with a smile. -Seriously, how are you doing this!-Lynn said annoyed.-Very Well, next up, Mortal Combat! -I'll be Scorpion!-Lincoln said. -And I will beat you with Sindel.-Lynn said, ready to put today behind her. 4 minutes later. -Scorpion Wins, FATALITY!-The game narrator said. -Nooo!-Lynn screamed.-I still have racing, so don't think you've won yet Lincoln! 2 minutes later. -Well it's the final lap, Lynn Loud ahead by a hair, one wrong move and she's doomed.-Lynn said. -Lynn, why are you doing this, you don't even like gaming, I already said it doesn't matter if your the best or not.-Lincoln said. -Shut it Linc!-Lynn replied angrily.-I'm claiming this victory, no matter what you say! Lynn is about to cross the finish line when Luna shows up. -I'm doing this for your own good Lynn!-Luna shouts. Luna turns off the console before Lynn can finish. -WHY! How could you Luna!-Lynn said furiously. -I did it because if you won, you would gloat and gloat, just like 4 years ago.-Luna said. Lynn finishes the flashback from 4 years ago. After Lincoln walks off. -What a loser!-Lynn added.-Did you guys see my sweet dunks! Later Lincoln is in bed, not feeling happy with himself. -Hey loser, you see all those baskets I made that you didn't! Haha!-Lynn said laughing. Finally Lynn was playing with her friends, while Lincoln and Luna watched. -Hey, who am I supposed to be?-Lynn asked. Lynn purposely misses a shot. -Who?!-Her friends asked. -My little brother Lincoln!-Lynn said. HAHAHAHAHA! -HAHAHAHAHA!-Her friends laugh alongside her. END OF FLASHBACK. -Lincoln I'm so sorry.-Lynn said apologetically.-I didn't mean to hurt you. -It's ok, I didn't feel bad for too long.-Lincoln said. Lincoln and Lynn give each other a hug. -Now that's the Lincoln and Lynn I know!-Luna said happily. Later that day Luna came outside and saw Lincoln and Lynn were playing a game. -What are you guys doing?-Luna asked curiously. -We're having another contest.-Lincoln replied. -Another contest!-Luna said angrily.-Has today taught you nothing! -It's a friendly contest.-Lynn added.-We're trying to see who is having the most fun, want to join us. -Sure!-Luna answered. The 3 Louds then spend the day having fun as a part of the contest. -I think this was a 3-way tie for 1st place.-Lincoln happily announced. THE END. Category:Episodes